The present disclosure relates to database systems, and more specifically, to accessing data in a materialized query table.
Database systems allow for the structured storage and retrieval of large volumes of data. These systems typically include physical databases and database management system applications engineered to manage the storage of, and access to, data in the physical databases. Client applications generally access data stored in physical databases by executing a query against the database management system. These queries typically include predicate expressions and conditionals for logically selecting sets of related data in the physical databases.
The physical databases store data in large files on one or more storage volumes. The large files may be organized into tables that are structured according to, inter alia, the types of data stored in the physical databases and according to models or processes reflecting the types of queries that may be executed on the database to access the stored data.